


Movie Night

by LadyBex



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, F/M, Himbo Ben Solo, Idiots in Love, Idiots in lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey's ass, Roommates, They're cute, also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBex/pseuds/LadyBex
Summary: Rey and Ben are roommates who lust after one another but never take it "there". When Rey's favorite film couple have a hot sex scene in their new movie, she insists Ben watch it with her. Can they handle it?We'll see.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 197
Collections: ReylOlds





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal thank you to Lala for saying "write it!" when I blurted out a random idea I was having, and for being the most amazing beta. 
> 
> Follow her on Twitter [@AteLala](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_). 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@MrsAndiBex](https://twitter.com/MrsAndiBex).

Ben threw open the door, exhausted from another long day in the office. Before he took two steps in, Rey rushed in, squealing, “Hurry up! I’ve been waiting for you to get home to watch this movie!” 

He smirked at her, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “What makes you think I want to watch this movie? I’ve been at work all day -” 

“Ben! Of course you want to watch this movie with me,” Rey wheedled. “It’s just the thing to shake off a long day - Oh! And I ordered the pizza already, so no cooking!” 

Rey beamed at him and he knew he was a lost cause. There was no way he could tell her no, anyway. She had been his roommate for three years, the two of them moving in together when Poe and Finn decided to get their own place. They’d been friendly before, but now they were best friends. If Ben was honest with himself, he’d say he was in love with her. He wished he wasn’t so attracted to her, but there was no denying it. He ached for her. 

“Okayyyyyy,” Ben sighed dramatically. “Let me go change and I’ll be ready.” 

When he returned, Rey was bent over in front of the tv, her perfect ass in the air. “Uh, Rey?” Ben questioned. 

She stomped a foot. “Something is wrong with the tv. Can you see if you can fix it?” 

He was immediately suspicious; Rey could fix almost anything without any help from him. She was a whiz with electronics. Walking up behind her, he leaned down over her to see what she was fiddling with. 

Rey could feel his body hovering just over hers and willed him to bend down a little more so she could press her body against him. She made up an issue with the tv just to get him close to her. All day she’d been waiting to watch this movie, specifically with him. Her favorite actor and actress were in this movie and she’d seen online that there was a lusty sex scene. It was her day off, and she could have watched it earlier with her vibe and _really_ enjoyed it but she hoped it would be hot enough to push Ben to make a move. She was wearing her smallest yoga shorts and a camisole, hoping to push some buttons. Standing up, she pushed his body up with hers. 

“Fixed it!” she yelled, shaking her butt a little and rubbing against him. 

Shit, did she know what she did to him, he thought desperately, trying to command his body to remain calm but his cock was already in action. Her round ass shaking against him was something he’d only dreamed of and he needed to go sit down, preferably with a pillow over his lap. He was such a creep, he had to chill. Rey wasn’t shy. If she wanted him, she’d have made it clear by now. 

“Great, I knew you could,” Ben said halfheartedly, rushing to the couch and sitting on the far end. Rey sat beside him, clapping her hands.

“This is going to be spectacular!” she exclaimed. 

The movie started and they were both enthralled - Kylo and Kira had been battling out both love and hate for two films now and the third was supposed to be the finale to the entire saga. Rey had mentioned multiple times to Ben that he was a dead ringer for Kylo, which Ben took as a huge compliment because he knew Rey lusted after Kylo (and sometimes she lusted after Kira, but he couldn’t blame her because he did too). After one particularly nail-biting scene, he realized that Rey had wrapped her arm around his and pulled her knees up. 

“Are you ok?” he murmured, eyeing her with concern.

“Yeah,” she whispered back, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.“It was a little more than I expected.” 

He nodded and they went back to watching the movie. It didn’t escape him that she never let go of him, and soon his hand was rubbing from the back of her knee to her upper thighs, stopping just short of indecent. 

Ben had started moving his hand up and down her leg, and Rey was about to explode. Two more inches and he’d be palming her ass and she’d be one step closer to having him inside her. She wasn’t even particular about which hole he used, she just wanted to have him. He always wore these gray sweats at home, barely sitting on his hips and from the looks of it, no underwear. She watched his cock swing far too often for him to have boxers on. It was so big, oh my god. From what she could tell, it was heavy too. Always hanging down like it just couldn’t manage to stay up. He adjusted one time when he didn’t know she was in the doorway and Rey swore it was halfway down his thigh. She was glad it was dark in the living room because she was completely flushed and her own choice not to wear underwear tonight was haunting her, wetness seeping out of her and flooding her little shorts. And of course, she thought, now is the sex scene. 

Kylo and Kira were trapped on a planet and had to come to terms with their attraction. _Much like me and Ben_ , Rey thought in amusement. She laid her head against his shoulder, running her hand lightly up and down his chest. She didn’t know if he’d even notice. Ben was handsome, smart, and tall. Women threw themselves at him all the time, though strangely he never brought any home. 

Kylo took his tunic off on the tv screen. Rey was dying on the couch. Between Kylo on the screen, about to give her everything she ever wanted in her fantasy world, and Ben sitting beside her, the real-life version of Kylo (in her opinion, at least), she was so turned on with no relief. 

“Is this a ...sex scene?” Ben asked, sounding like someone was strangling him.

“Yes,” Rey breathed out, sounding like a porn star. 

Ben’s head jerked down to look at her. Even in the dark he could see her clearly in the glow from the TV. Her face was flushed, her nipples were trying to break out of her camisole and her thighs were squeezed together so tightly they could probably crack a nut. Ben smirked at the thought. Crack a nut. He’d like to crack a nut, he thought, inside her. It’d been a while since he’d been with anyone, but he knew what a woman looked like when she was turned on and Rey was turned on. Ok, he thought, now or never. 

Untangling his arm from her, he wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her into him. She snuggled in, and he gently ran his hand up and down her arm. 

“Do you like watching them?” he asked lowly as Kylo and Kira teased one another with their undressing. 

“What?” she asked, swallowing. “Oh, yeah, um, I do. Do you?”

He shook his head slowly, “I like watching you.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. He extended his fingers as he caressed her arm, breezing over her nipple and she gasped. He pulled the strap of her cami down to her wrist, exposing her breast. She couldn’t look away from him as he palmed her, gently squeezing her nipple. It felt like an out of body experience, with his other hand pulling down her other strap, fully exposing her to him. 

“Watch the movie, Rey,” he whispered, gently turning her head back to the tv. 

She saw that Kira was topless now, just like she was. Kylo was touching Rey, like Ben was touching her. Kylo fell to his knees in front of Kira, pulling her bottoms off. Feeling his hands on her hips, she saw Ben on his knees in front of her, pulling her shorts off. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he groaned, leaning his head against her thigh and inhaling her scent. She was dripping wet, glowing in the blue light. When Kylo leaned in to start lapping up Kira, Ben did the same. She threw her head back, lost in the pleasure. His tongue dipped into her over and over again, like he was drinking from the last fountain on earth. His nose pushed into her clit, bringing her to the brink before he pulled back all at once, pulling a whine from her she’d never heard before. 

“Watch the movie,” he commanded, giving her clit a little slap. She yelped at the contact, but followed his order. Looking up, she saw Kira writhing under Kylo’s mouth and fingers, and she felt Ben move. His lips wrapped around her nipple at the same time his fingers pushed into her, slick with her arousal, palm hitting her clit. Two fingers filled her like her favorite vibe, but having him suck her tits at the same time opened her to a new, deeper pleasure. She felt it building deep inside, and she needed it. 

“Ben,” she gasped, “please.”

“Eyes on the tv, love,” he responded. “Good girls listen, and get what they want.” 

Keeping her eyes open and forward, she watched blindly as Kira reached her peak. Without warning, Ben dipped down and sucked hard on her clit, making stars explode behind her eyes as she burst into a new plane of existence, dropping from the sky back to earth slowly. She felt him move her, felt him under her. His sweats were gone, his shirt was gone, they were skin on skin. Her body was boneless, her mind blank. 

Ben knew he’d never been so hard in his life. He moved her on top of him, notching the head of his cock in her wet cunt. He heard her breath catch and she looked down before looking back at the tv, where Kylo was slowly pushing inside Kira. Ben grabbed her hips, thumbs on her ripe ass, and slid her down his length. He slid her up and down a few times, letting her get used to him inside her. He was nine hard inches of cock, she was tiny. Every time he bottomed out, she mewled. 

“Ben,” she moaned, “please fuck me harder, please.” 

At that moment, Kylo rammed into Kira. Rey fell forward with her hands on Ben’s knees and started fucking him. Her ass slapped against his pelvis, jiggling as she rode him. Ben pulled her off him and pushed her to the floor on all fours. He followed, mounting her from behind, pulling her head up by her hair, fucking into her like a madman. 

“You wanted to watch this, Rey? Watch it baby, watch them fuck while I ruin this little pussy. Look how her cunt swallows him up, you see? You see what you look like, taking my big fat cock?” he grunted as he pounded into her. 

Rey couldn’t even answer properly, she could only moan. Her climax was so close she could taste it, running through her blood and igniting her. He moved over her, letting go of her hair to rub circles around her clit. She felt nothing but pleasure as his hands moved over her, in a sea of stimulation with waves rolling over her, pulling her under. 

He felt her pulsing around him, heard her gasp his name, and fell into oblivion. Stars sparked around him, burning into nothing as he let go, shooting ropes of cum inside her. He’d been waiting for this for so long, his balls emptied until it was dripping out around them. Ben knew she was exhausted. Looking up at the tv, Kylo and Kira were sleeping. Picking Rey up, he took her to his bed, cleaned her up and fell asleep with her cuddled against him. 

Rey woke up, trapped. She didn’t know what was on top of her, but it was heavy and large. Squirming in slumber, she heard it chuckle. Wtf is happening, she wondered, finally opening her eyes. Ben’s caramel eyes stared back at her. He was lying between her legs, propped up on his elbows. Rey smiled slowly, stretching in the sunlight. 

“Ben!” she shrieked as he sucked a nipple in his mouth, then released it with a pop. 

“Don’t put it in my face if you don’t want me to taste,” he shrugged. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair and led him to her other nipple. He raised a brow. She pulled his hair down but he didn’t budge. 

“Bennnnn,” she whined, knowing he knew what she wanted. 

“Ask for what you want, love,” he stated, leaving tiny kisses on the underside of her tit, teasing her. 

“Please, Ben, will you suck my tits,” Rey begged, wanting to feel everything she felt last night again, but in the daylight. 

He latched on to her immediately, swirling his tongue around her nipple, flicking it, and sucking hard on it, sending lightning straight to Rey’s pussy. Her moans rang out through his room, her hips pushing against him but she couldn’t find the right angle to get her clit rubbed. He lifted off her, sliding home in one deep thrust, Rey arching against him. He rolled his hips against hers, feeling her clench tighter and tighter around him until he knew he was getting close. Moving a hand between them, he pressed his palm down on her abdomen and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Rey screamed, tightening to a vice around him so quickly that it forced his own release. 

He pulled out of her and laid behind her, wrapping his arm around her, his middle finger gently resting on her slit, directly over her clit. 

“Did you plan for that to happen last night?” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her. 

“I had hoped, but I wasn’t sure,” she replied breathlessly. 

“Such a naughty girl, Rey, seducing your roommate,” he murmured, petting her so lightly she could have believed she was imagining it. 

“No, Ben, no, I’m not...I’m not naughty, I’m good, I’m a good girl,” she babbled. 

“Mmmmm I don’t know if I believe you,” he slipped his finger between her slit, still not touching her clit. 

“You have to believe me, I’m always a good girl for you,” she begged, desperate for him to touch her again. 

“You know what good girls do?” he asked. 

“What?” she squirmed. 

“Good girls suck cock. Now, are you a good girl?” Ben slowly circled her clit. 

“Yes, yes I’m such a good girl, please let me show you,” Rey answered. 

Ben rolled to his back, hands behind his head. 

“Ok, little one, show me,” he said, his hard cock standing straight up. 

Rey got on her knees between his legs, ass in the air with their cum dripping down her thighs, and licked from his balls to the tip. She licked each side of him, getting him nice and wet for her hand while she took the first few inches in her hot little mouth. He was so big, she wasn’t sure she was going to get him in all the way but she had to try. He fucked her so good and she wanted to give him a blow job he’d never forget. Working her way down, keeping her throat relaxed, she got almost to the base. She could stick her tongue out and lick the top of his balls, which she did as he started pumping into her mouth. His hands were still behind his head, but she loved that he was trying to give her most of the control. Knowing he couldn’t help but thrust into her mouth was so fucking hot. Cupping his balls made him growl and slam into her, gagging her. 

He realized she was gagging and moaned, “Fuck Rey that’s so fucking hot,” before slamming into her again. Ben lost control and fucked her face, moving faster when he heard her moaning around his cock. 

“You like that, little whore? You like being a hole for me? I’m gonna fill you up with cum like the little slut you are, make you desperate for cock all the time,” he grunted. He felt his balls tighten and he pulled her off him quickly, taking his cock in his own hand and jerking off at the sight of her watery eyes and wet, pink lips. “Fuck baby, I’m comin, I’m gonna paint your hot little body.” He shot out cum on her face, neck and tits, painting her golden skin white. Sitting up, he dipped a finger in his cum before pressing it on her clit. She was sitting on her knees, legs spread only slightly, and he pushed her knees apart before repeating it over and over again, until almost all of his cum was on her clit and in her aching cunt. He pushed three fingers in with the last scoop of cum, plunging in and out at a rapid pace, thumb swiping over her clit. She rode his hand, gripping his thighs as she came again and he pushed her through, immediately to another orgasm. Rey had never been able to come twice in a row and as his fingers pressed against her g-spot and clit, she felt a strange pressure with her orgasm and gushed all over Ben’s hand and bed. 

“Fuck, yes,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss Rey. Her body was shaking from release, never having experienced so much all at once. He kissed her passionately, but tenderly, and wrapped himself around her as they laid back down, sleep claiming them both once again. 

The second time she woke, she was alone in bed. The door was cracked open, and the scent of bacon was wafting through the apartment. Rey climbed out of bed and grabbed the only piece of clothing nearby, his dress shirt from yesterday, wrapping herself in it before heading to the kitchen to see what Ben made for breakfast. He was standing at the stove in his gym shorts, frying bacon. Pancakes and a bowl of fruit were already on the table. Turning, he spotted her and grinned.

“Morning, sunshine,” he quipped. 

Rey had never been a morning person, but Ben always made sure she had something to eat. Come to think of it, he always made sure they had dinner too, unless she beat him to it and ordered delivery. She watched him carefully, playing the last three years over in her head. Conversations, dinners, breakfasts, holidays where he insisted she come to his family’s house, movie nights, a stunning lack of dates for both of them...and like finding the last piece of a puzzle, everything fell into place. 

“How long?” she asked softly. 

“How long what?” he replied. 

“How long have you liked me?” she returned. 

The playful look melted from his face, replaced by something more serious, more vulnerable. 

“Oh, ah, yeah...about three years,” he said, cheeks pink, shrugging. 

“And how long until you finally ask me out?” Rey sassed. 

Ben was directly in front of her in two long steps. 

“You’re such a brat,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around her. 

“You like it,” she breathed. 

“I do,” he whispered against her lips.

The last thought she had was that he didn’t really need to ask her out; they already belonged to one another. 


End file.
